Lehman College is an Hispanic Serving Institution and the only public college in the borough of the Bronx (population 1.2 M). Lehman supports active research laboratories and includes undergraduate, masters and doctoral level students in its research programs. This SCORE renewal application requests funds to support research efforts in the basic biomedical or behavioral sciences. The proposal includes thirteen research and four pilot projects submitted by faculty from biology, nursing, and psychology. The major goals of the proposal are to increase faculty productivity as measured by the numbers of publications and research grant applications submitted for R01 and R01-type research support. The research environment of the institution has blossomed as a result of MBRS and SCORE funding; faculty publications have increased significantly; laboratory research space has doubled in the last ten years; additional research faculty have been hired and the strong institutional commitment to support faculty research grant-related activities is evinced by the College's Strategic Mission and long range plan. As stated in the Lehman's Strategic Plan, "...research experiences and in particular the ability to work with faculty scientists are a key element in determining the research career paths of undergraduates." The presence of active research laboratories leads to increased opportunities for minority students to obtain research experience necessary to engender and support aspirations for research careers.